Electricity has brought great facilitation to human life. However, just as fire and water, it can be a disaster by being applied inappropriately.
People usually install sockets at several spots inside and outside of their houses in order to get electricity conveniently. But coming along with such convenience, there are latent dangers which might be caused by these sockets such as: an electrical shock to an innocent young child who is trying to imitate adult's plug-in action with a conductive object; an electricity leak caused by inadvertent wetting while cleaning the house; and also, a socket rarely being used can possibly become an ideal nest for cockroaches, spiders or other bugs and causes insanitary troubles. It is therefore considerably necessary to make an improvement on a conventional socket to prevent the foregoing problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a protection device which can be plugged into a socket and tightly close the holes of the socket so as to prevent them from getting wot and causing an electrical shock, and also to stop any bugs from entering into the holes.